


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [11]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Sungjong, Counter Sex, Dom Hoya, Hoya-centric, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Sub Sungjong, Sungjong-centric, Top Hoya, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**9:20 AM**

"Good morning my love."

Sungjong knew even before he felt the arms wrap around his waist,that it was Howon.After all,he recognize the voice of his long term boyfriend anywhere."Good morning to you too."He greeted Howon,chuckling slightly when he was met with light slap on the ass. 


End file.
